


Search For Glendower

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hobbies, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gansey has one and only one hobby, it seems, and he's perfectly fine with that.Oneshot/drabble





	Search For Glendower

"So," said Ronan one day. "What do you do when you're angry?"

"Search for Glendower," Gansey said simply. 

That...wasn't surprising. It seemed legit. I mean, it was a good way to get your mind off whatever you're angry at, he guessed. 

"Okay but what about when you're sad?" said Adam.

Gansey shrugged. "Search for Glendower."

"Happy?" Noah put in suddenly.

"Search for Glendower!"

"So," Blue said, "every feeling you have basically makes you want to search for Glendower, huh."

"I don't know if it's so much cause and effect," Gansey explained with another shrug. He had thought about this a lot, if he was going to be honest. "I do a lot of searching for Glendower... The feelings come and go."


End file.
